This invention relates to a drawer slide assembly for supporting a drawer to slide in an opening in the frame of a cabinet. Such assemblies include at least two elongated members opposing each other and extending longitudinally of the drawer with one member secured to the drawer and the other secured to the cabinet frame. At least one roller is journaled on one of the members and rolls on a track section formed on the other member as the drawer is opened and closed. In its more detailed aspects, the invention relates to an assembly in which at least one such roller is journaled on each member and rolls in a track section formed on the other member and, further, to an assembly which is adapted to be mounted on the underside of the drawer and extend along the longitudinal center of the latter.